Increasingly, homes appliances are being connected together and controlled via a home network, which typically take different forms ranging from a simple network hub device to a more complex hub and switching system with broadband connection to the Internet. Utilizing the home gateway, it is possible to control a wide variety of activities/components within a home. For example, these activities/components include various entertainment network devices, such as TV, stereo, and video equipment. In addition, homes usually have various “life support systems”, such as, heating systems, air conditioning systems and lighting and security systems. These life support systems can also be connected to the home gateway and controlled via the home gateway.
Currently, known home gateways typically comprise a computer (i.e., PC) so as to allow an operator to control the systems coupled to the network. Thus, as a prerequisite for utilizing the home gateway and controlling various home related activities, it is necessary for the user to be able to operate a personal computer (PC). However, for many people, using a PC with a keyboard or mouse is cumbersome and difficult. Moreover, the PC is often placed in a location isolated from the main living quarters, and is therefore not readily accessible by the user. As such, the likelihood that the user will fully utilize the home gateway to program and control home activities is minimal.
As such, there is exists a need for a method and system that will allow the user to easily and readily control home activities without having to directly interface with or use a PC. In addition, there is a need for a system which readily allows the user to program and control the home gateway from essentially any area of the home without having to access a PC.